GCT Day 14
Opening Comic Silver is sitting at the edge of the Sound Streams, bored. Shadow comes up to him and asks him what he is doing when suddenly, a Pheesh with Brown holding it jumps out of the water. The Pheesh then dives back into the water, followed by Brown. Silver and Shadow are in awe from seeing Brown when Blue's submarine appears. Blue explains that he was looking for Brown to tell him about the new Hyper Bait - a bait that can catch Pheesh - and that Brown was trying to tame it. Violet's Return Because of the fact that GCT Day 11's tournament bracket was in the order of the leaderboard, either Violet or Magenta would have been eliminated. Doc671 did a mini marble race to fix this. Whoever placed last would be replaced by Violet. Every marble still in, as well as the ones eliminated in Days 12 and 13, and Violet, all competed. If Violet placed last, nothing would happen. If one of the eliminated marbles placed last, Violet would switch placements with them. If a marble who was still in placed last, Vioelt would swap points with them. They raced through the first couple legs of the Classic Marble Race. It came down to Red, who was eliminated, and Olive, who was in first. They got stuck in the bowl above the finish. Red eventually pushed Olive out of the way, so Olive was eliminated and replaced with Violet. Event 14: Pheesh Catching The athletes used the Hyper Bait to attempt to catch as many Pheesh as they could before the time ran out. The screen is divided into two sections - the top is smaller and is an arena where the athletes collect yellow power-up balls. Each yellow power-up ball collected increases the Hyper Bait's attraction by five, but the Hyper Bait's attraction wears down over time. The bottom section is where the Pheesh are caught. If any Pheesh touches the orange circle (Hyper Bait), they are caught and the appropriate number of points is added to the total. At the end of the round, the Hyper Bait attraction is added onto the points obtained by catching Pheesh. Mini Marble Siege Octopheesh, who managed to escape from Qefped to the Twin Isles for an unknown reason, became angry that its fellow Pheesh were being captured. It sought revenge after the marbles and attacked. Special features of the battle: *The arena has no clear bounds, instead the environment is much more open. *Artillery (like GCT Day 12) - a weapon on the marbles' side that attacks when fully charged. *Flavour text now has a typewriter effect. *The damage dealt by marbles and artillery fire is displayed when they hit the enemy. *Video effect when damage increases. *Sound effects.﻿ *Marbles attack by directly hitting the enemy, instead of hitting an attack pad. Intermissions * Pathetic Failures: Episode 8 * The Hat Stoar (Ad 8) * Stickman Experiments: Episode 13 Video Category:Days Category:GCT Episodes (11-14)